Superficial
by Turlupinz
Summary: Les apparences. Pour Bella, hors de question de s'y fier. Hélas pour la jeune fille, elle semble être la seule dans toute l'université à avoir opté pour cette façon de penser. Et tout se complique à l'arrivée d'étudiants pas vraiment commes les autres.UA
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Superficial

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même.

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : T. Pas encore de scènes douteuses au rendez-vous, désolée aux amatrices.

**Note** : Le premier chapitre est assez court étant donné qu'il s'agit du prologue, ne vous fiez donc pas à la longueur de celui-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Université de Phoenix. Un endroit de rêve, où tout le monde y trouve sa place, personne n'est délaissé,non non personne….Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces foutaises ? !

Bella Swan, jeune adulte de dix-neuf ans à peine, observait son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes pour fille, son seul refuge depuis maintenant quelques mois. Elle avait la peau pâle et ses yeux semblaient littéralement sortir de leurs orbites. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Deux, Trois jours ? Peut-être quatre ? La perspective de retourner dans cette université pourrie lui suffisait à provoquer chez elle des insomnies, elle qui avait tendance à dormir comme un bébé. Pourquoi avait-elle eu la brillante idée de quitter Forks pour aller faire sa vie ici ? Bon, il est vrai que rien ne la retenait à Forks, mis à part Charlie, mais là encore elle s'était dit qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le cocon familiale et de se faire une place dans la société.

Youhou, et là, elle était contente peut-être ?

Bella se prit d'un profond soupir, son cours de mathématiques avancé allait commencer incessamment sous peu, le seul cours qu'elle appréciait d'ailleurs. Elle soupira en croisant son regard une dernière fois dans la glace, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules surmontées d'un petit haut noir sans grandes prétentions. La brune avait la nette impression que quelqu'un avait écrit « Pauvre fille » au marqueur indélébile sur son front, et ce depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes de l'académie.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, un groupe de filles passa la porte, elles étaient pour la plupart toutes très grandes et leur maquillage semblait faire partie intégrante de leur peau, sans imperfections d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez vu la grande perche blonde là ? Non mais quelle traînée. » Marmonna une grande brune à la poitrine pour le moins développée, en se repassant une couche de blush – comme si elle n'en n'avait pas déjà assez !

- Ouai, j'suis sûre qu'elle est passée sous le billard une bonne dizaine de fois » Approuva une rouquine à la robe rose, beaucoup trop courte.

Bella les observait discuter comme de vieilles commères, encore une fois, l'apparence était le sujet principal des discussions. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à sortir quant une fille semblable à celles qui se trouvaient déjà dans les toilettes se précipita à leur rencontre, l'air ahurie et un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

- Les filles, je l'ai vu ! ! » S'écria- t'elle, manquant de s'étouffer tellement son souffle lui manquait, il faut dire que courir avec des talons aussi hauts et étroits que les siens relevait de l'exploit.

- Qui ça ? » Demandèrent à l'unisson les deux commères.

- Le nouveau ! Il est TROP beau, il paraît même qu'il a été sollicité pour faire la couverture du _Vogue_ au moins une centaine de fois…Han…Rien que d'y penser… »

Bella se maudit d'être restée si longtemps au toilette, elle sortit prestement en se demandant si ces filles avaient un grain ou si elles n'avaient tout simplement rien d'autre à faire que de juger les gens sur leur apparence et mater les mecs ?

Hum, la première proposition semblait être la bonne.

*********

- Excusez moi Monsieur Davison, j'ai été ret… »

- Prenez place Miss Swan, on n'attendait que vous. » Interrompit le jeune professeur de mathématiques, visiblement impatient d'en découdre avec son cours.

Il faut dire que Bella avait bien cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Elle balaya l'assemblée d'élèves aux regards tous braqués sur elle et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Bella avait horreur de se faire remarquer, qui plus est, une paire d'yeux était beaucoup plus lourde que les autres à supporter. Cette dernière provenait de la place du fond, un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui était sans doute le plus beau spécimen humain à ce jour, la fixait du regard et semblait particulièrement captivé. Jamais elle n'avait eut la chance de contempler une telle couleur, un mélange harmonieux de chocolat au lait nappé d'une fine couche d'or, c'était tellement beau, tellement exceptionnel que ça lui donnait presque…la nausée.

- Si vous voulez bien prendre place Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai un cours à donner moi » Fit M. Davison en essayant de changer son habituel ton morne contre une sonorité beaucoup plus carillonneuse.

- Mais…Monsieur…Ma place est… » Bégaya Bella en sortant soudainement de ses songes.

- Et bien allez vous installer à côté du nouveau…J'ai oublié son nom…Monsieur… »

- CULLEN ! » Répondirent à l'unisson toutes les filles de la classe tandis que le sexe opposé ne pipait mots.

- Oui, peu importe, allez vous asseoir et ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

Bella s'exécuta, même si elle n'avait pas franchement envie de s'installer à côté de l'Apollon, d'ors et déjà adulé par la totalité des filles de la classe alors qu'elles ne le connaissaient même pas. La brune prit place tout en octroyant le fait que son voisin de classe lui souriait bêtement et continuait de la fixait de ses yeux ridiculement magnifiques. Quelle plaie !

Après toute cette agitation, le cours finit par commencer, et c'était tant mieux. La brunette agitait son crayon, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre tout en prenant des notes. Elle se sentait nerveuse et son regard ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre son professeur et le dieu vivant assit juste à côté d'elle.

- Tout va bien Bella ? »

Une voix particulièrement mielleuse et étonnamment agréable sortit des lèvres parfaites du jeune Cullen, manquant à Bella de reprendre son souffle. Cette dernière essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de suivre le cours…Sans y parvenir. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse un tel effet ? Elle avait toujours eu horreur des gars comme lui, superficiels et terriblement sûrs d'eux, ils se croyaient supérieurs juste parce que dame nature leur avait accorder un semblant d'esthétique – bon d'accord, là dame nature n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison de frimer autant.

- Je vais bien » Lâcha Bella au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité « Maintenant, et à l'avenir, évite de m'adresser la parole, j'essaye de suivre ».

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, et à s'entendre, Bella ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix, elle semblait si plate, si faible comparée aux intonations doucereuses du jeune homme. Ce dernier leva son sourcil droit d'un air interrogateur et tellement sexy que ça relevait du supplice.

- Désolé de t'avoir importuné. »

Et il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours. Bella se précipita vers la sortie, sentant la même paire d'yeux agaçante la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte pour se réfugier dans son endroit fétiche, direction les toilettes des filles.

A l'intérieur, Bella contempla une nouvelle fois son reflet, elle semblait…terrorisée. Comme si elle avait vu une apparition sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars alors qu'en vérité…Elle venait juste de passer une heure entière avec le mec le plus adorable de tout le campus et peut-être même de la ville toute entière. Instinctivement, elle se passa un coup d'eau, essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Elle se haïssait de réagir de la sorte, elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas se fier aux apparences, voilà qu'elle réagissait exactement comme ces pestes superficielles et beaucoup trop maquillées.

- Je me déteste. » Maugréa-t'elle en se fusillant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas bien de tenir de tels propos envers sa propre personne. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit cri et se braqua immédiatement. Elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu personne entrer, comment pouvait-il en être autrement?

Sans se retourner, par le reflet du miroir, Bella vit une jeune fille pas très grande mais assez élancée lui sourire gaiement, elle portait une petite robe rose et de jolies boucles d'oreille en ivoire. Elle était jolie, même plus que jolie, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour d'écrire son physique. Ce n'était ni une poupée figée à la beauté monotone ni une beauté excentrique aux traits éphémères, elle était…unique.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, je m'appelle Alice et je suis nouvelle ici. »

On n'aurait dit qu'elle chantait en parlant, ses petits pieds fins allant à l'encontre de Bella en une valse pareillement avec celle qui était en train de la composer sous ses yeux ébahis, tout simplement envoûtante.

- Non, ce n'est rien…Moi c'est Bella, enchantée. »

Encore une personne magnifique, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y en ait autant ces temps-ci, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

- Tu as l'air préoccupée Bella, tu as des soucis ? » Interrogea Alice et une expression soucieuse apparue sur son visage.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Mentit Bella et elle s'enquit de sortir prestement de son sanctuaire profané.

Hélas pour elle, en sortant, elle percuta une personne si fort qu'elle faillit tomber à terre. Heureusement, ses jambes frêles mais néanmoins solides réussirent à amortir le choc.

- Hé, tu pourrais faire attention non ? » Persifla la personne d'une voix dédaigneuse mais néanmoins cristalline.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vue…Pardon. » Souffla Bella en n'osant pas regarder la personne dans les yeux.

Bella ne put cependant pas s'en aller sans remarquer les cheveux blonds semblables à des cascades d'or tomber sur les épaules de la jeune femme dont les yeux d'acier lançait des éclairs à son instar. Et, bien évidemment, sa beauté dépassait largement l'entendement.

- Pourquoi ? » S'écria Bella s'en même se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

Et elle courut en direction de son dortoir, les apparences, la beauté, la superficialité, elle avait toujours eut horreur de ça, alors pourquoi,pourquoi fallait-il que des êtres aussi beaux et satisfaits de leurs personnes croisent sa route et la rendent dans cet état ?

« _Tout va bien Bella ?_ »

Bella claqua immédiatement sa porte, la voix devenue familière dans sa tête ne cessant de la tourmenter. Et la nuit ne fut pas meilleure que le jour, dans la mesure où le corps parfait du jeune Cullen ne cessait de lui revenir en boucle dans ses rêves. A moins qu'il eut s'agit de cauchemars ?

- Non ça ne va pas. » Répondit Bella pour elle même en remettant les couvertures sur son visage.

_A suivre._

* * *

Alors, satisfaits ? Soyez indulgents (enfin, essayer xD)

Kissouuu !


	2. The smile which annoys me

**Titre** : Superficial

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même.

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : T.

**Note** : Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'ai été particulièrement inspirée pour la suite (huhu).

L'histoire commence vraiment à partir de ce chapitre et le prochain prendra également une toute autre tournure,j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. Bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : The smile which annoys me.**

- Aaaargh… »

Le bruit provenait du fond de la classe, et comme ce qui semblait être une habitude pour Bella, les regards se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois braquer sur elle.

- Mauvaise nuit, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Demanda M. Davison en feignant de s'intéresser à la vie futile de son élève pâle et proche de l'état comateux.

- Mmh » Gémit Bella en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même.

Elle aurait voulu rétorquer que cette académie était tellement pourrie qu'elle en perdait le sommeil, mais les mots lui semblaient à cet instant beaucoup trop longs et inconditionnellement pompeux pour sortir de sa bouche.

Et puis, pour une fois, l'université de Phœnix n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Tu es vraiment pâle…Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? » Carillonna tranquillement une voix familière à côté de la brune.

Cette dernière grimaça et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Oui ça va merci, et niveau « pâleur », tu es mal placé pour me poser des questions alors préoccupes-toi de ta pigmentation de peau d'abord ! » Persifla Bella d'une traite, s'étonnant elle-même de toute l'énergie déployée pour cette simple réplique.

Son voisin de classe étouffa un petit rire, manquant un grognement à la jeune fille.

- Tu es vraiment une fille surprenante. » Fit le jeune Cullen en souriant.

- Non, c'est toi qui est tellement banal que ça en est affligeant » Rétorqua Bella en grimaçant de plus belle.

Des rires commençaient à fuser à divers endroits de la classe, Monsieur Davison leva les yeux au ciel à la vue des deux perturbateurs qui ne cessaient de tergiverser alors que lui essayait de donner tant bien que mal son cours.

- Parce que se montrer froide avec la quasi totalité des gens, ce n'est pas affligeant ça ? » Poursuivit le jeune homme, en conservant son sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas froide, et puis tu ne connais rien de moi alors je ne te permets pas de tenir de tels propos envers ma personne. » Vociféra Bella, sentant les nerfs lui lâcher.

- Tu oserais dire le contraire ? A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as été sympa spontanément avec une personne sans te dire qu'elle était superficielle et totalement dénudée d'intérêt ?

Les lèvres de Bella bougèrent pour répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. A la place, un léger clignement de paupière vint troubler la vue de la brune une fraction de seconde. Clignement s'accompagnant d'un liquide salé et pas forcément très agréable, surtout en public.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Rien. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Personne ne sait rien de moi, et je ne laisserai pas un Apollon de pacotille me parler comme tu le fais. »

La voix de Bella était devenue beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude, si bien que la sonnerie de fin du cours fut véritablement libératrice pour la jeune fille, s'empressant de sortir de la salle au plus vite. Elle fut cependant retenue par une intonation particulièrement terne et suintant la lassitude.

- Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen, veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau à la fin de la journée, merci. » Annonça le professeur de mathématiques avancé en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil en prévision du cours à venir.

Bella resta figée quelques minutes sans rien dire, ses yeux semblant littéralement sortir de leurs orbites,ne elle ne percevait que l'ombre de la silhouette du jeune homme derrière elle. Lentement, elle se tourna vers son professeur, le regard tellement suppliant qu'on aurait cru un agneau en prévision de l'abattoir.

- Monsieur Davison, il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre de votre temps libre pour…nous. Nous avons atteint un âge où l'on peut parfaitement gérer nos conflits tous seuls et puis, ils nous suffiraient de changer de place pour… »

- Mademoiselle Swan, inutile de tergiverser, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez tout le temps de vous exprimer ce soir. »

- Mais Professeur… »

Le visage du jeune professeur se ferma et Bella n'eut d'autres choix que de sortir de classe, suivie de son détestablement beau camarade de classe.

- J'espère que tu es content de toi. » Souffla Bella en le frôlant pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Bella serra les dents, sentant la colère lui monter, ce garçon semblait tellement sûr de lui que ça en était méprisant.

_- Merci bien, pauvre type._ » Pensa-t'elle si fort qu'elle se demandait presque comment les mots avaient réussi à ne pas lui échapper.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ma belle. » Répondit tranquillement le jeune homme en assignant Bella d'un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière voulut répliquer quelque chose mais les mots lui faisaient une nouvelle fois défaut. Et puis de toute façon, quelqu'un vint bousculer le flot de penser qui commençaient à s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Et cette personne devait aussi être nouvelle dans l'établissement, car pour sûr, elle se serait forcément rappelée de l'avoir croisée dans les couloirs.

- Edward ! » Siffla une voix forte à l'intention de l'interlocuteur de Bella, celle-ci toujours bouche bée devant l'apparition qui venait de faire surface.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, assez…imposant. Non pas qu'il fut en surpoids ni rien, disons juste que sa masse musculaire était beaucoup plus importante que toutes celles que Bella ait vu au par avant. Et contrairement aux autres « bodybuildés », ce type alternait à la fois la prestance et l'élégance d'une statue grecque. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

- Emmett » Répondit en retour la voix familière en hochant la tête d'un geste amical.

Une étrange ambiance se créa alors entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment mais souriaient parfois. Surtout Emmett. Son sourire avait un petit quelque chose de bestial et en même temps si chaleureux, Bella sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Frisson que Emmett du ressentir puisqu'il se tourna aussitôt vers elle en affichant ce même sourire, plus éclatant que le précédent cela dit.

- Tu dois être Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Emmett d'un ton doux.

A cet instant, Edward étouffa un petit grognement alors que Bella essayait de trouver une cohérence à tout ceci.

- Comment…On se connaît ? » Balbutia Bella en essayant de se contrôler au possible.

Emmett voulut lui répondre mais il reçut aussitôt un coup dans ses côtes de la part d'Edward, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ce dernier avait-il pu porter un coup sans se blesser contre cette carrure d'athlète en apparence dur comme du béton.

- On doit y aller » Reprit Edward d'un ton détaché. « Rendez-vous ce soir. » Ajouta-t'il, et Bella cru apercevoir durant une fraction de seconde un demi sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'en retournèrent aussitôt, laissant une Bella complètement déconnectée de la réalité, la bouche entrouverte et ne sachant même plus quel serait son prochain cours.

******

- Bella, youhou, y'a quelqu'un là dedans ? » Demanda Angela Weber en n'ayant de cesse de passer ses mains devant le regard vide de Bella dans l'espoir de la faire revenir parmi eux.

- Hein ? » Fit automatiquement Bella en reposant sa frite toute grasse ayant marinée dans le ketchup. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ?

Machinalement, son regard se reposa sur la table d'en face, table où était installé l'objet de toutes ses pensées : Edward Cullen. Elle venait d'apprendre son prénom, il y avait de cela tout juste quelques heures à peine et pourtant elle avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Edward…Plus elle le contemplait et plus son physique véritablement et ridiculement beau la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

- Atroce. » Gémit Bella en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

- Ne m'en parle pas, la bouffe est ignoble ici » Piailla Jessica en rejetant son plateau à côté d'elle. « Heureusement que la vue est particulièrement agréable d'ici. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en suivant le regard de son autre amie, et qui portait tout droit sur devinez qui.

- Je paris que c'est un bon coup, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Cette dernière remarque fit s'empourprer la jeune fille qui piqua un fard immédiatement, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le regard d'Edward se posa à ce même instant sur elle, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle détestait tant se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » Rétorqua Bella en se resservant à boire.

- Arrête de jouer ta vierge effarouchée, on sait tous que vous êtes très proches tous les deux. »

On entendit Mike Newton s 'étouffer à l'autre bout de la table et un gloussement aussi léger que la brise matinale provenir de la table d'en face.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » Se renfrogna Bella en essayant de ne pas penser que le volume sonore de la cafétéria était un cran en dessous que d'habitude. « On a du se parler genre deux ou trois fois, et ce n'était certainement pas pour se lancer des fleurs. »

- Oh mais tu sais ce qu'on dit » Continua Jessica, indifférente. « Qui aime bien châtie bien. »

Bella soupira, ne sachant que contester à cela. Elle se leva simplement, en débarrassant son plateau et lança un « J'vais être en retard, à plus » à ses amis, visiblement tous en manquent de potins à se mettre sous la dent.

- La pauvre, elle est accro » Conclut Jessica en se mettant sur les genoux de Mike, qui lui fixait Bella repartir du coin de l'œil.

D'ailleurs, un autre regard, marron et tournant légèrement au caramel, presque doré, suivait lui aussi la jeune fille, poussant les portes de la cafétéria ,d'une mine satisfaite.

*****

Sur les marches de l'escalier du bâtiment D, Bella contemplait les quelques nuages dans le ciel se dissipaient peu à peu, laissant apparaître une agréable couleur rosée annonçant que la journée allait bientôt se terminer. La tête posée entre ses paumes de mains, Bella repensa aux évènements de la journée, tous s'enchaînant dans sa tête avec le plus de précisions possibles mais sans aucunes cohérences.

Des lors où elle avait quitté la cafétéria, elle s'était réfugiée en salle de permanence, s'étant rendue compte trop tard qu'elle ne reprenait pas les cours avant trois quart d'heure. Et puis de toute façon, il aurait été hors de question pour elle de rester une minute de plus parmi cette bande d'énergumènes à la merci des stéréotypes et du moindre ragot.

A partir de cet instant, elle s'était plongée à la contemplation de ce visage aux traits si parfaits, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de moins futile pour finalement et inlassablement revenir à lui.

Cette beauté ne pouvait pas être réelle. C'était impossible. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille prestance, pareille grâce ni allure, tout cela réuni en une seule et même personne.

Enfin, une seule c'était vite dit.

Les étudiants installés à la table d'Edward étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, ils ne dégageaient cependant pas la même intensité que Edward mais leurs beautés respectives étaient suffisantes pour couper le souffle à n'importe qui.

La chirurgie esthétique, un pacte avec les démons et dieu sait quoi encore avaient traversé l'esprit méthodique de Bella, cherchant en vain de trouver une explication logique à tout cela.

Elle n'en trouva pas, si bien que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours était apparue aux oreilles de Bella beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espérée.

Après ça, l'après-midi s'était écoulé tranquillement. Sans dieux grecques ni sous-entendus affligeant pour distraire Bella. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée sur les escaliers, en train d'observer minutieusement le ciel dans l'espoir de faire passer ses appréhensions quant à la petite discussion qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà passionnante avec son professeur de math et la créature la plus belle qui puisse exister. Super.

- Toujours dans la lune, hein Bella ? Il serait peut-être temps d'atterrir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Bella releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux marrons légèrement moqueurs et,sans pouvoir se contrôler d'avantage, Bella sauta immédiatement au cou de son interlocuteur qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille tant ses intonations de voix étaient familières à ses oreilles.

- Jake ! » Cria la jeune fille, se contrôlant au mieux pour ne pas tomber dans l'hystérie. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

- Je passe de suite aux aveux ou tu préfères me mettre les menottes d'avance ? Et franchement, la deuxième option me paraît la plus sage. »

Bella se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son ami, son meilleur ami et accessoirement le type le plus grand et le plus drôle de tous les temps. Enfin, pour le drôle, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir. » Souffla Bella, les joues rougies par la chaleur émanant du corps de son ami.

- Ah mais moi aussi Bella, moi aussi …Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux éviter de me briser les os d'avantage, s'il te plait ? »

Bien évidemment, c'était de l'humour, parce qu'il était impensable d'imaginer un instant que les bras frêles de la jeune fille puisse ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde causer des dommages à la carrure plus qu'imposante de Jacob Blake.

Mais Bella, se prêtant au jeu, le relâcha aussitôt en souriant.

- Alors, tu me dis ce que tu fais ici oui ou non ? »

- Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de revoir une vieille connaissance » Répondit Jacob en passant ses mains dans ses poches. « C'est réussi où je rentre direct chez moi ? »

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir puis leva les épaules d'un air tragique.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il te faille rester sous peine de subir ma terrible colère. »

- Brrr…J'en tremble d'avance. » Fit Jacob en se massant le coude, feignant l'appréhension.

La cloche de l'université retentit, rappelant à Bella que sa journée n'était pas totalement finie, à son grand désarroi.

- Un problème Bella ? » Demanda le jeune homme en voyant la mine anxieuse de son amie.

- Non c'est rien, juste un petit quelque chose que je dois régler avant…On se retrouve dans une heure ici daccord ? » S'empressa d'articuler Bella en tachant de garder son sang froid.

- Ok... » Approuva Jacob et il suivit du regard la brune, courant pour ne pas arrivait en retard Dieu seul sait où.

*****

- Tu es venue finalement. »

Bella, tâchant de reprendre son souffle après sa course folle contre la montre, dévisageait à présent Edward qui s'était accoudé tranquillement contre le mur, visiblement calme et pas anxieux le moins du monde.

- Qu'on en finisse. » Lâcha Bella, hargneuse et légèrement à cran.

Edward poussa la porte et laissa passer la demoiselle en premier. Cette dernière ne lui accordant même pas un « merci » de politesse, se rua sur le bureau de son professeur, le trouvant comme elle l'avait quitté, c'est à dire blasé et n'ayant qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

- Bon, vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux, et je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez aucune envie de vous attardez en ma compagnie, et il en va de même pour moi. » M. Davison poussa un soupir, sortant un petit carnet beige de sa mallette de travail. « C'est pour cela que Miss Volturi pourra vous recevoir le vendredi après-midi à partir de dix-sept heures et ce durant une durée indéterminée.

- Miss Volturi, Jane Volturi?! » S'étrangla Bella, en frappant du poing sur le bureau.

Mademoiselle Volturi, Jane Volturi, était la psychologue scolaire de l'université de Phœnix. Diplômée des grandes écoles de psychologie, Jane Volturi était connue pour ses méthodes assez douteuses mais particulièrement efficaces à l'encontre de ses élèves. Bella se souvenait de la fois où un de ses professeurs l'avait obligée à aller la voir sous prétexte qu'il s'inquiétait de son « associabilité » en classe. La jeune femme s'était montrée particulièrement austère à son égard. Bella n'était plus jamais retournée dans son bureau et ne comptait pas y remettre les pieds de si tôt.

- Elle même, elle saura régler vos petits différents d'une main de maître, je n'en doute pas. »

- Mais… » Protesta Bella en secouant la tête.

- C'est parfait » Coupa Edward en serrant la main du professeur, visiblement enchanté à l'idée de passer son vendredi après-midi avec une psy et une étudiante asociale.

- Merci pour votre coopération Monsieur Cullen » Fit M. Davison tandis que Edward quittait la pièce suivit par une Bella soumise et particulièrement énervée.

- Non mais attend, c'est quoi ce cirque ? » S'écria Bella à l'extérieur. « Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te supporter en plus le vendredi après les cours ? »

Edward continuait sa route, ignorant complètement la jeune fille derrière lui ne cessant de lui faire des remontrances.

- Hey, tu m'écoutes au moins ? ! Sous prétexte que monsieur à toutes les filles à ses pieds il se croit permis de jouer la sourde oreille ? »

- Bella. » Fit Edward en s'arrêtant brusquement, Bella prise de court lui rentrant pratiquement dedans.

- Quoi ? » Persifla l'intéressée en cillant presque face au regard doré s'étant plongé dans le sien.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. » Répondit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux s'étant détaché de la chevelure de Bella, doucement derrière ses oreilles.

Bella resta statique un moment. Ce n'est que quant elle se reconnecta à la réalité qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Edward n'était plus là et bizarrement, la perspective de passer tous ses vendredi après-midi avec lui ne lui était presque plus aussi insurmontable qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Seulement presque.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà pour ce « vrai » premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et rendez-vous très prochainement pour la suite. =D

N'oubliez pas les reviews (elle a osé xD)

Byeee Byeeee !


	3. His name is Jasper

**Titre** : Superficial

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même.

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : T.

**Note** : Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça booste comme c'est pas possible ! J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (sauf les anonymes biensûr, vous je vous fais un énorme poutou ! ) et Ananaxtra, j'espère que tu auras reçu mon message ^^

Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents alors j'espère qu'il suffira à me faire pardonner.

_Note pour le prochain chapitre_ ; il risque d'être classé **M** donc ne soyez pas étonnés si le rating change d'ici là.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : His name is Jasper.**

- Votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

- …»

- Mademoiselle, votre nom ?»

Bella était installée au comptoir du « Sun Shine Illusion » une boîte de nuit très en vogue ces temps-ci, située à quelques pas de l'université de Phoenix. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle se tenait ici et sa tête commençait vraiment à devenir lourde à soutenir pour son pauvre petit corps frêle.

- Isa…Isabella…Swan » Soupira Bella en se maintenant à l'aide de son coude pour ne pas s'affaler.

- Jolie » Conclut le barman en finissant de laver le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

La jeune brune voyait encore trouble, elle se rappelait vaguement être venue ici parce qu'elle cherchait du travail. Etant à sec, Jacob lui avait proposé une certaine aide financière que Bella avait immédiatement refusé, s'entêtant dans l'idée que son ami était plus jeune qu'elle et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle profite de lui.

_- Bella, tu es une idiote._ » Avait rétorqué Jacob en embrassant l'intéressée sur le front.

Un sourire parcourue le visage de Bella un instant en repensant à son ami, sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer, cédant sous le poids de la gueule de bois.

Ah, si seulement elle avait refusé le cocktail que ce très cher barman lui avait proposé en arrivant. Qui aurait cru qu'un liquide aussi attractif puisse contenir autant de breuvages nocifs pour la santé ? Peut-être aurait-il fallu faire attention à la petite étiquette « _A consommer avec modération_ » inscrite en lettres brillantes sur la carte. Peut-être en effet.

- Et bien Isabella, bienvenue parmi nous » S'exclama le barman en tendant une main amicale à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière la serra tant bien que mal.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, heu… »

- Jasper. Jasper Hale, enchanté. »

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement en rencontrant une nouvelle fois le regard enivrant de Jasper. Ce garçon avait vraiment un charme fou, une sorte d'aura bienveillante semblait l'envelopper constamment. Il lui rappelait même une certaine personne…Bella secoua la tête, bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Edward. Cela dit, Jasper dégageait quelque chose de plus…intense. Ou peut-être essayait-elle de se résoudre au fait que Edward n'était pas le seul dieu vivant sur terre, allez savoir.

- Bon, les présentations faites, je te propose de parler de ton emploi du temps. » Reprit Jasper en époussetant son comptoir.

- Et bien, je suis libre quasiment tous les soirs » Bella marqua une petite pause, les traits légèrement plus crispés qu'au par avant. « Enfin, sauf le vendredi »

- Aie, c'est embêtant ça, le vendredi soir c'est vraiment bondé ici, tu ne pourrais pas te libérer genre à partir de vingt-deux heures ? »

- Mmh…Peut-être » Répondit Bella évasive.

Elle savait, ou espérait du moins, que ses petits entretiens avec la psychologue scolaire ne dureraient pas aussi longtemps que ça. Ce qu'elle redoutait par contre, c'est de ne pas être dans son état normal une fois sortie.

- Génial, je suis impatient de travailler avec toi, je suis sûr que notre clientèle va drôlement s'accroître. » Fit le jeune homme tandis qu'un petit sourire en coin naissait sur son visage incroyablement sexy.

- Si vous le dîtes… » Soupira Bella en ne tenant pas compte de l'allusion faite par son nouveau patron.

- Tu peux commencer quand ? » S'empressa Jasper visiblement satisfait d'avoir obtenue une nouvelle serveuse en si peu de temps.

Il faut dire que Bella s'était trouvée pile au bon moment, quand le barman était en train d'accrocher une pancarte « Recherche serveuse motivée » à l'entrée de la boîte. Un vrai coup de chance.

- Et bien ce soir, enfin j'espère. » Répondit Bella.

Car bien entendu, le temps avait fait en sorte que la semaine défile de sorte que la jeune fille se retrouve à vendredi sans demander son reste. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours souhaité que le temps passe plus vite à Phœnix, pourquoi fallait-il que ses souhaits se réalisent au moment où finalement, elle décidait de se rétracter dans ses choix ?

Jasper la dévisagea un instant, puis s'approcha du visage de la brune. A cette distance, Bella pouvait émaner pleinement la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, chaleur qui avait des allures…disons….glaciales ?

- Tu dois vraiment avoir un petit copain très compréhensif ou complètement idiot pour laisser une si jolie jeune fille travailler ici. » Remarqua Jasper en continuant de sourire.

- Je n'ai pas de petit copain. » Lâcha Bella en tâchant de ne pas paraître intimidée. « Mais de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'avec vous, je peux me sentir en sécurité. »

Le visage de Jasper changea d'expression, en effet, durant une fraction de seconde, Bella put remarquer un éclat briller dans les yeux du jeune homme. Comme une sorte de flamme reprenant vie.

Bien évidemment, Bella ne tint pas compte de ce petit moment d'égarement, et après quelques salutations, sortit prestement de la boite de nuit sans se douter qu'une paire d'yeux hagard la suivait malicieusement.

**

Durant toute l'après-midi, Bella s'était imaginée comment se déroulerait les évènements de cette fin de journée, si bien que, une fois l'heure venue et malgré le fait qu'elle soit restée allongée pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées sur son lit, Bella se sentait considérablement exténuée. Comme si toute son énergie lui avait été retirée.

De toute sa réflexion, elle en avait tiré la conclusion que ;premièrement son entretiens avec la psychologue scolaire tombait très mal étant donné que, selon son emploi du temps, Bella était censée être en week-end à partir de vendredi midi et non pas après.

Deuxièmement, elle appréhendait non seulement de revoir son camarade de classe beau comme un dieu mais aussi sa psy attitrée qui l'avait prise en grippe avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Et troisièmement, parce qu'après avoir réussit l'exploit surhumain d'être sortie vivante de tout ça,il fallait en plus qu'elle se rende dans une boite de nuit pour y servir toutes sortes de rafraîchissements aux noms tellement idiots qu'il serait ridicule de se fatiguer à les apprendre par cœur.

Sympa comme raisonnement.

Tout naturellement, un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Bella, sans que cette dernière tente ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de le contenir.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand son téléphone portable vibra, et un sms provenant de Jacob s'afficha automatiquement sur son écran tactile : « _Chui chez Leah, j'passerai dans la soirée, bisous_ »

La brune grimaça de plus belle en éteignant son portable, il était clair que Leah ne laisserait pas Jacob sortir de chez elle pour aller voir Bella étant donné qu'elle ne supportait pas cette dernière.

Durant la période où Bella s'était rendue à l'université de Phœnix, pas mal de choses avaient changé à Forks, comme le fait que Jacob passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Leah qu'avant. D'ailleurs, Bella n'avait jamais compris ce revirement de comportement à son égard, Jacob n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'elle constamment et, même si la jeune fille semblait éprouver beaucoup d'affection pour lui, ce n'était pas le genre de Jacob à faire dans la dentelle et à prendre sur lui.

La petite alarme provenant de la montre de Bella bipa, annonçant à sa propriétaire qu'il était grand temps pour elle de partir. Pendant un instant, elle avait réussi à oublier son fichu rendez-vous.

Encore une fois, merci Jacob.

**

La salle où était située le bureau de Miss Volturi se trouvait précisément au sommet de la plus haute tour de l'université de Phœnix. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, sinon ça n'aurait pas était drôle.

- J'en peux plus… » Souffla Bella en montant deux par deux les marches en colimaçon interminables.

A l'époque où Bella était venue rendre une petite visite à sa psychologue scolaire, cette dernière se trouvait dans le bâtiment A, au premier étage. De quoi rendre nostalgique n'importe qui…

La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pourquoi fallait-il que le bureau de cette folle se trouve si haut ? Elle cherchait à décourager les élèves pour qu'ils ne viennent pas l'importuner dans ses pratiques tordues ?

Oui, et bien Bella elle, elle s'en serait passée de cette visite infortunée, merci bien.

Se tenant à la rampe pour ne pas s'effondrer, Bella avait la nette impression que, plus elle montait, plus l'escalier devenait étroit et qu'il lui était bien plus difficile de continuer.

Sans doute la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

Bella releva la tête pour la première fois depuis toute sa montée, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la quantité astronomique de marches qu'elle venait juste de gravir et qu'il lui restait pour atteindre son but.

Sur chaque petits recoins de mur était accroché des photographies . Des portraits pour la plupart, tous représentant des personnes étonnamment belles et aux regards remplis de malice. Un portait en particulier attira l'attention de Bella, puisque ce dernier représentait traits pour traits un garçon qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aurait adoré ne pas rencontrer jadis.

- Edward » Murmura Bella en contemplant le portrait en sépia.

La ressemblance était frappante. Bella s'approcha un peu plus de l'œuvre, et soupira en vue de la date à laquelle ce portait avait été réalisé. A en croire cette date, ce tableau aurait plus de cent ans, impossible donc qu'il s'agisse de Edward.

N'empêche, qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Cependant, un détail était caractéristique de leur différence ; le jeune homme de la photo semblait beaucoup plus…féroce. Et, même si la photo était en sépia, on pouvait détecter un colorie particulier émergeant de son regard. Ce dernier donna la chair de poule à Bella qui frissonna en continuant son pénible chemin.

Quant enfin, son supplice prit fin, Bella se sentit emplie d'une satisfaction profonde. Car il était évident que, si on ne l'avait pas forcée, jamais au grand jamais, elle ne serait montée aussi haut. D'ailleurs, elle aurait très bien pu ne pas y aller, prétexter une douleur soudaine et atroce au niveau de n'importe laquelle de ses jambes et rester bien tranquille chez elle comme si de rien n'était.

Bizarrement, à cette pensée, Bella eut un tout petit pincement au cœur car non seulement, même si elle était contente d'avoir surmonter cet obstacle colossale elle n'avait qu'une envie, redescendre en quatrième vitesse, mais en plus, elle avait plus d'une heure de retard ce qui n'allait vraiment pas jouer en sa faveur dans cet entretien.

La photo de Jane Volturi version grand format trônait sur la porte principale avec son atypique sourire disant clairement « _Je vous suis supérieure alors inutile de continuer à exister _»

Dans le genre narcissique, on ne fait pas mieux.

Bella poussa la porte à contre cœur pour découvrir une pièce toute blanche avec à l'intérieur un bureau rouge assorti à un fauteuil d'une matière méconnaissable retourné et deux petits sièges de velours noir sur un desquels était installé Edward, fixant du regard la nouvelle venue d'une mimique impassible.

- Vous êtes en retard » Fit une voix de petite fille cinglante à l'encontre de Bella.

Le fauteuil se tourna aussitôt, révélant la personne qui y était installée. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Jane Volturi. Toujours aussi petite, avec ses longs cheveux et son minois enfantin, elle aurait pu paraître angélique et incroyablement belle si elle n'avait pas été aussi démoniaque.

N'empêche, qu'elle faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

- Pour ma défense, il serait peut-être temps de mettre un ascenseur dans cette tour, vous ne croyez pas ? » Rétorqua Bella, nullement intimidée, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce suppot de Satan.

- Edward lui est arrivé à l'heure » Fit remarquer Jane en insistant sur le prénom de l'intéressé ce qui énerva un peu plus la jeune fille qui prit place malgré tout à ses côtés.

Comme à son habitude, Jane avait le dernier mot. Elle reprit place elle aussi sur son siège attitrait et contempla longuement les deux étudiants qu'elle avait en face d'elle, passant de l'un à l'autre à une vitesse tellement improbable qu'on aurait cru que sa pupille allait sortir de son axe.

- Aimeriez-vous jouer à un petit jeu ? » Demanda Jane d'une voix un tantinet trop candide.

- Non » Répondit automatiquement Bella, visiblement méfiante et angoissée de surcroît.

Edward n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, il semblait étrangement concentré sur autre chose, comme si son corps était présent mais son esprit vagabondait ailleurs.

Ah, si seulement Bella arrivait à faire ça.

- Dommage très chère Bella, parce que le jeu est obligatoire » Pépia Jane avec enthousiasme.

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous nous posez la question, espèce de folle ?_ » Pensa Bella en retenant un juron.

A cet instant, elle aurait juré apercevoir un sourire en coin sur le visage de Edward. Mais bien entendu, il disparut l'instant où Bella se tourna vers son « camarde d'infortune ». Jane quant à elle n'avait pas jamais changer d'expression et s'était dirigée vers un petit placard blanc, qui se fondait parfaitement dans la pièce étant donné que tout était peint en blanc.

Le décorateur ne s'était vraiment pas foulé, pour sûr.

Elle revint l'instant d'après, chargée d'une petite malle rouge pétant. Jane la posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit minutieusement sous le regard attentif de Bella. La psychologue farfouilla dans la petite malle sans que Bella puisse l'entrevoir d'avantage, et en sortit une petite chose non identifiable qu'elle conserva sur ses genoux de façon à ne pas encore avoir de vis à vis.

- Bien » Chuchota Jane visiblement soulagée, pour elle même.

Elle reposa la malle consciencieusement fermée et tandis sa trouvaille à ses patients. Il s'agissait de deux petites gélules roses qu'elle fit roulés sur le rebord du bureau de façon à ce que les élèves puissent s'en emparer.

- Avalez » Ordonna Jane en souriant.

- Et puis quoi encore ? » S'étrangla Bella en fixant sa psychologue consternée.

La brune aurait bien voulu le soutient de Edward mais ce dernier s'était immédiatement emparé de la gélule et l'examinait attentivement.

- Avalez » Répéta Jane, son sourire prenant un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque fois.

- Pour finir empoisonnée ? ça jamais de la vie. » Décréta Bella impassible en n'osant même pas saisir la gélule.

- Empoisonnée ? » S'offusqua Jane en gloussant. « Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire que d'empoisonner les filles dans ton genre ? » Elle rit jaune. « Si c'était le cas, je n'exercerai plus mon métier depuis longtemps déjà. »

Bella se tourna vers Edward, visiblement à court d'arguments mais le jeune homme était en train d'avaler la gélule et fixait maintenant Bella d'un regard qui en aurait fait craqué plus d'une.

- Tu peux l'avaler, il n'y a aucun danger » Susurra Edward en portant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bella.

A son constat, Bella tressaillit et instinctivement, elle s'empara de la gélule.

- Bella » Insista Edward en fixant plus intensément encore la jeune fille.

L'intéressée ferma les yeux et porta la petite pilule rosâtre à sa bouche. Si il fallait faire ça pour mettre un terme à ses supplices, et bien, qu'on en finisse. La brune l'avala d'un seul coup. Et puis, quand bien même elle serait empoisonnée, au moins elle serait débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute de sa misérable existence.

Et du bellâtre aguicheur par la même occasion.

- Voilà, la séance est terminée, à la semaine prochaine. » Acheva Jane en congédiant les deux étudiants.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bella pour déguerpir sans perdre une minute. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère qu'au par avant et, même si elle trouvait ça bizarre que sa séance de psychanalyse se résout à l'ingurgitation d'une gélule à la couleur suspecte, au moins, elle en était sortie vivante.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

**

Avec la plus grande prudence, Bella tourna la clé de son petit complexe étudiant, se sentant un peu plus nauséeuse à chaque pas.

_- Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce truc ?_ » Pensa Bella en pénétrant dans le petit couloir.

Elle se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, défaisant un bouton de son pantalon devenant d'un seul coup trop serré au niveau de son pauvre estomac.

- Alors, t'as passé un bon aprem ? »

Un cri sortit de la bouche de Bella, cette dernière n'ayant pas remarquer que la lumière de sa chambre était déjà allumée avant qu'elle n'y pénètre. Croyant l'avoir oubliée ainsi en sortant de chez elle cet après-midi.

- Quel accueil » Plaisanta Jacob ,observant la jeune fille, toujours perché sur son lit. « Bon et maintenant, j'ai le droit à ma réponse. »

- Crétin » S'écria Bella en jetant un oreiller sur son ami, se remettant de la peur bleue qu'il venait de lui faire.

- Allons Bella, tu as toujours voulu me mettre dans ton lit, et maintenant que c'est fait, tu protestes » Il rit. « Ah les femmes, toutes les mêmes. »

La jeune fille aurait voulu se jeter sur Jacob et lui arrachait la tête, mais son rire produisait un son tellement agréable et apaisant à ses oreilles qu'elle ne put s'y résoudre et rit à son tour. Oubliant presque l'horrible mal de ventre qui la tenait encore il y a de cela quelques minutes.

- Oui j'ai passé un bon aprem » Répondit Bella, en admettant que s'angoisser pendant plusieurs heures, pour monter les marches d'un escalier infinissable et enfin avaler une gélule rose constituent la définition officielle du bon après-midi type . « Et arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités » Ajouta -t'elle en souriant.

- Et avec Edward , ça s'est bien passé ? »

Bella cligna des yeux un instant, l'hypothèse que Jacob soit extralucide lui était souvent apparue au cours de ces dernières années, mais de là à ce que ça tombe sur ce « sujet », ça elle ne l'avait pas vue venir.

- Comment… ? » Balbutia Bella en observant le jeune homme, les yeux exorbités.

- Ben oui, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui ? » Répondit innocemment Jacob en pointant du doigt l'étiquette sur le frigo de Bella signifiant clairement « Rendez vous avec Edward, vendredi ».

- Ouai » Soupira Bella en sentant ses joues rougir, bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir sotte parfois. « Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois sortir » Fit Bella en essayant de couper court sur le sujet Edward.

- Tu sors avec lui ce soir ? » S'étonna Jacob, ne voulant visiblement pas en démordre.

- NON » S'offusqua catégoriquement Bella en fouillant dans sa penderie, essayant de trouver une tenue dans tout son bazar. « Je travaille au _Sun Shine Illusion _maintenant et… »

- Quoi ? Tu travailles vraiment au _SSI_ ? Bella ! Il faut que tu m'emmènes, c'est le club le plus en vogue de toute la ville, impossible d'y rentrer sans y avoir été invité »

Bella soupira devant l'inconditionnel enthousiasme de Jacob, c'était vraiment là qu'elle remarquait que son ami était plus jeune qu'elle, car autrement, de part sa carrure et son semblant de maturité, Bella avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent vulnérable.

Mouai, enfin, pour le vulnérable, c'était encore à prouver.

- Je sais pas Jacob, te connaissant, tu risquerais de m'attirer des ennuis » Se moqua Bella en choisissant un petit top noir qu'elle n'avait pas mis depuis des siècles avec un jean délavé.

- S'il te plaiiiit Bella, je promet d'être sage, et si je vois des clients mal intentionnés à ton égard, je jure de leur coller mon poing dans leur face. »

- Pas de violence Jacob, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, alors t'as intérêt de te tenir tranquille… » Insista Bella en réprimant un sourire flatté.

- Ça veut dire que je peux venir ? Ah ! Merci Bella, t'es vraiment la meilleure » S'écria Jacob en soulevant son amie.

Bon au moins, avec Jacob, la soirée promettait d'être animée. Et puis, comme ça, elle ne serait pas embêtée par des mecs collants. Enfin…sauf si Jacob ne daignait pas la lâcher à cet instant.

- Tu crois qu'il y aura des gogo danseuses ? » Demanda Jacob tout émoustillé.

- Jacob, la ferme. » Fit Bella en roulant des yeux.

Un mec reste un mec.

_A suivre…_

* * *

V'la pour ce chap, en espérant qu'il vous aura plu =)

Bon courage à ceux qui passent /révisent les examens en ce moment !

N'oubliez pas les review =D

Bisouuus !


	4. Capsule of mood

**Titre** : Superficial

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même.

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : T. Finalement, rien de bien choquant dans ce chapitre, hum, ah si peut-être un petit truc…Mais je ne peux pas le dire sinon ça risque de tout gâcher ;D

**Note** : Merci, merci mile fois pour votre patience et vos reviews, tout ça me comble de bonheur et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de poster ce nouveau chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre d'avantage. =D

Par contre, je repars en vacances, alors il va falloir s'armer (encore) de patience pour la suite. x3

_Petite parenthèse, pour ce qui est de mon autre histoire, Ma punition, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas une fiction sombre et triste, loin de là, mais mon Edward sera assez space cela dit xD une sorte de Dom Juan pervers sans coeur pour ainsi dire (et voilà, j'en dis trop =x) Merci pour vos review ^^_

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Anaaxtra**-- _Oui,j'avoue, la Bella de mon histoire a tout l'air d'une associale grisée par la vie XD Mais c'est en partie autour de ce trait de caractère que mon histoire tourne, et j'avoue, je m'en amuse beaucoup =D Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, et certaines réponses mettront du temps à apparaître…Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ^^_

**Mel31**-- _La réponse dans le prochain chapitre (mais je dirai que ce chapitre en dit long aussi ;D)_

**Nini**-- _Ha ! Décidément, cette gélule ne vous a pas laissé indifférentes toutes, et bien, vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir =D_

**Lou29**-- _Crois-moi, il m'arrive de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite. J'écris à l'instinct et seul quelques évênements sont prévus d'avance…_

_Pour ce qui est de la relation Jacob/ Bella, j'avoue, je suis une véritable fan du personnage de Jacob, je pense sincèrement qu'il aura une place assez particulière dans l'histoire ( = je vais lui en faire baver le pauvre xD) Qui aime bien chatie bien ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir (a)_

**Cyndie**-- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, et même si parfois les temps d'attente sont longs, je ferai de mon possible pour la continuer jusqu'au bout._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Capsule of Mood (** _Partie 1_**)**

- Bella tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ! »

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente des dires de son ami. Ce devait être la dixième fois depuis qu'ils aient quitté l'appartement.

Et le plus dingue dans tout ça c'est que, non, Bella Swan ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

- Je sais Jacob, je sais. » Soupira Bella, cédant devant la plénitude inébranlable de son ami et accessoirement fêtard multirécidiviste.

Le chauffeur de bus accéléra, faisant tanguer la jeune fille qui atterrit directement sur le torse de Jacob. Ce dernier feignit la douleur et se pressa l'estomac en un geste exagéré. Bella lui darda un regard noir et comme à chaque fois, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Regarde on est bientôt arrivés » Remarqua Jacob, plus excité que jamais, en regardant par la vitre sale du bus.

En effet, le _Sun Shine Illusion_ n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres maintenant. Bella jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami et ne put réprimer une grimace.

En règle général, la jeune fille détestait les endroits bruyants, les pistes de danse et les bars nocturnes. Autant dire que le club où ils se rendaient et où Bella travaillait dorénavant constituait un mélange hors norme de tout ce que Bella exécrait au plus haut point. Comme quoi,le manque d'argent fait parfois faire des choses absurdes, et comme on dit, les regrets ne viennent qu'aprés.

Autant dire que la soirée s'annonçait palpitante.

- Pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide ? » Demanda Bella pour elle-même.

- Dieu seul le sait » Pépia Jacob toujours collé à la vitre, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Pour sûr, il y en avait un qui s'amuserait.

**

A l'entrée et au plus grand désarroi de Bella, le club semblait bondé. Il n'était pourtant pas une heure avancée de la nuit et déjà une queue semblant interminable s'était formée devant la grande porte.

Mais même avec tout ce monde, la jeune fille pouvait distinguer la silhouette élancée de Jasper accompagné d'un colosse monumentalement grand. Elle s'en allait à leur rencontre quant elle sentit une pression au niveau de son avant bras. Bella se retourna et vit Jacob la regardait avec un sérieux déconcertant.

- Je vais prendre les devants » Commença t'il en scrutant la foule ne cessant de s'accroître. « Toi tu restes derrière et quand je dirai _go_, on passera la porte en filature et… »

- Jacob, je sais que tu as toujours rêvé de faire ça, mais je t'assure, je travaille bien ici » Déclara Bella sous les hochements de tête sceptiques de son ami.

La jeune femme se fraya un passage dans la foule tout en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux insultes qui fusaient à son égard tandis que les gens pensaient qu'elle les doublaient effrontément.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour côtoyer « le dernier endroit en vogue ». Pitoyable.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de drôle, c'était le hululement de l'insulte mourrant dans la gorge de celui qui l'envoyait à Bella au moment où il voyait la carrure impressionnante de Jacob suivre celle de la jeune femme frêle.

Il y a parfois du bon dans la bêtise humaine.

- Monsieur Hale ! » S'écria Bella, déjà abasourdie par la musique.

- Ah Bella, vite, entre, ton uniforme est à l'intérieur. » S'empressa Jasper en continuant de sourire à la foule.

Bella fit la grimace. Un uniforme ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement mettre une petite étiquette avec son prénom sur son tee-shirt ?

- Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas de faire entrer mon ami aussi ? » Souffla la brune, se remettant à peine du choc de l'uniforme.

Jacob apparu à côté d'elle, un franc sourire sur le visage. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées par l'excitation et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. On aurait dit un mannequin tout droit sorti d'une séance intense de footing.

- Charmant jeune homme, il peut entrer » Murmura Jasper, assez fort pour que Bella et le principal intéressé l'entendent.

- Me…Merci » Répondit Jacob, légèrement gêné.

Il s'attendait à recevoir des compliments pendant la soirée, mais venant de la part d'un homme, et qui plus est du gérant du _SSI_, c'était une première.

Le colosse qui servait d'agent de la sécurité laissa passer les deux amis qui se dispersèrent immédiatement : Bella à la recherche de son uniforme et Jacob à la recherche des gogos danseuses.

Le travail _versus_ la conscience masculine, intéressant.

**

- Excusez moi, où sont entreposés les uniformes? ça fait bien dix minutes que je tourne et… » Demanda Bella, déjà épuisée par la soirée –qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas encore commencé.

Le _Sun Shine Illusion_ ne lui avait pas semblé aussi grand la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue.

Or, l'organisation de la boîte était trompeuse : A première vue, il n'y avait qu'une seule grande salle, la piste de danse, puis les bars aux deux extrémités de la piste et quelques sofas par-ci par-là, mais en vérité, il y avait un nombre astronomique de porte qui donnaient lieu non pas à des pièces mais à des couloirs, eux-mêmes donnant accès à d'autres portes pouvant donner sur des pièces diverses.

Brusquement, Bella se prit d'un mal de crâne. Sa réflexion plus la musique, ça ne faisait sûrement pas bon ménage.

A cet instant, elle s'adressait à un serveur/barman, il se trouvait de dos,derrière le comptoir et portait un uniforme incroyablement moulant, dévoilant presque son torse, très bien dessiné, il fallait l'avouer.

Si l'uniforme de Bella était aussi moulant, elle ferait un scandale.

- Vous prenez la deuxième porte à gauche du bar, puis vous longez le couloir jusqu'à la deuxième porte de droite. Une « loge » pour ainsi dire. »

Belle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cette voix si mielleuse et irrésistiblement sonore, même avec la musique battante et sur un million d'autres voix, elle arriverait probablement à la distinguer.

- Cullen. » Cracha Bella avec mépris.

Edward se tourna. Irradiant presque de lumière, et afficha un sourire qui aurait scotché n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, Bella s'en retrouva crispée, elle…

- Bella. Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Swan ? » Demanda t'il sur le ton de la moquerie, en conservant une sonorité douce cependant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Me pourrir la vie ? Ah, mais tu aurais pu limiter le déplacement. Même sans te voir, tu gâches mon existence. » Articula la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Bella avait l'impression de ne plus être la même ; Par exemple, elle faisait plus attention aux regards des gens, se regardait d'avantage dans le miroir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons idiotes avec les autres filles.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon intention, je t'assure. » Prononça délicatement Edward en se rapprochant de Bella.

- Et bien, c'est le cas, alors abstiens-toi. » Articula Bella avec froideur, ses joues trahissant la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre d'une telle proximité avec le jeune homme.

Non content de le voir pendant la majeur partie de la semaine, plus en "tête à tête" avec la psycologue scolaire, il fallait en plus qu'elle se le coltine au travail? Non, c'était trop pour elle.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Edward en saisissant avec une extrême douceur le menton de Bella.

Bella, prise au dépourvue, tenta de ne pas croiser le regard caramel qui arriverait probablement à ses fins, mais elle ne résista pas longtemps et, malgré ses geindres, se laissa allée à la contemplation, sous l'œil attentif du brun qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ses lèvres. La jeune femme, totalement sous l'emprise de Edward, se rapprocha également de la bouche de ce dernier. Quant enfin leurs bouches respectives n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Edward changea sa trajectoire et susurra à l'oreille de Bella…

- …Je t'ai eu ! » Dit-il en riant et en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté en un geste tellement cliché que pour n'importe qui, il aurait été ridicule.

Mais bien sûr, pour Edward Cullen, ce geste dégageait un mélange harmonieux de sensualité et de désir.

Bella n'avait jamais ressenti la haine. Jamais.

Même quand Lisa Holmes lui avait coupé ses cheveux pendant son sommeil en petite section de maternelle.

Même quand Ginger Finster lui avait dit qu'elle était grosse et laide et que jamais elle n'aurait de petits amis au collège.

Et même quand Andy Cooper lui avait avoué que, si il avait passé la soirée avec elle, c'était uniquement à cause d'un stupide pari.

- Cette fois, c'est la guerre. » Persifla Bella dans un grognement si emprunt au dégoût que n'importe qui aurait eu froid dans le dos.

Pas Edward Cullen bien sûr.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et assigna la jeune fille d'un clin d'œil.

- Je t'attend ma douce » Pépia t'il avant de se remettre au travail.

Et c'est le cerveau en total émulsion que Bella se rendit dans la loge.

**

- Whaou cet endroit est génial ! »Souffla Jacob alors que la boîte de nuit se faisait envahir par des filles aussi sublimes les unes que les autres.

Il était accoudé sur la plate-forme du bar, un filet de bave commençant à naître au coin de ses lèvres.

- ça te plait ? » Demanda Jasper en souriant gaiement.

Jacob sursauta en le voyant, il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher.

- A fond ! » Répondit Jacob en souriant lui aussi, se remettant du choc.

Jasper prit le haut tabouret à proximité du jeune homme et s'y assit. Il commanda deux _Gin tonic_ à mettre sur son compte. Jacob ouvrit de grands yeux, agréablement surpris que le patron lui serve à boire.

Leur commande arriva immédiatement et Jacob, comme à son habitude, s'empressa de mordre dans le citron vert. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire, c'était son petit plaisir.

A cet instant, il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un l'épiait avec intensité.

Et cette personne n'était vraiment, vraiment pas loin de lui.

- Parle moi un peu de toi…ça fait longtemps que tu fréquentes Isabella ? » Demanda Jasper, sans même prendre la peine de goûter à son cocktail.

- Isabella ? » Jacob fronça les sourcils puis il partit dans un fou rire. « A vous, voulez dire _Bella_ euh oui, depuis longtemps, c'est une fille adoraaable ! »

Pauvre garçon, il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool.

Jasper pinça ses lèvres fines.

- Mais…Je veux dire…Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

Le rire de Jacob s'intensifia. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main droite.

- On ne sors pas ensemble, c'est juste ma meilleure amie et on s'entend super bien. »

- Oh. »

Jasper paraissait surpris, et laissa échapper un soupir qui avait tout l'air d'un soupir de soulagement.

Mais ça, Jacob ne le remarqua pas étant donné que notre jeune premier était imbibé d'alcool.

- Je peux ?… » Jasper se rapprocha de Jacob et enleva ce qui semblait être de la pulpe de citron sur le coin de la bouche du jeune homme.

Cependant, il ne se détacha pas de Jacob tout de suite et précipitament, il colla sa bouche sur celle du jeune garçon ouvrant des yeux ahuris.

- Désolé, j'ai vraiment du mal à me contenir…Surtout avec un jeune homme aussi beau que toi. »

Jacob resta pétrifié sur sa chaise.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

Non rien du tout.

Il avait rêvé c'était tout.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il subitement envie de pleurer et de s'éloigner d'ici ?

Sans doute le Gin Tonic.

Mais oui, bien sûr…

**

Après vingt minute à essayer de trouver la loge, Bella se rendit dans la grande pièce pour commencer son service. Finalement, son uniforme n'était pas trop choquant, beaucoup moins que celui d'Edward en fait, mais peut-être est-ce Edward qui rendait cet uniforme indécent et non pas le contraire.

Bella ne s'attarda pas à cette réflexion stupide qui faisait malgré tout bouillir son sang comme une cocotte minute.

Elle se déplaçait avec grace dans cette uniforme bleu marine épousant à merveille les courbes de son corps et dévoilant une partie de ses jambes tout en lui laissant le libre arbitre de ses mouvements. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas porté de jupe ?

Heureusement qu'elle s'en était sortie, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était absentée des heures tant la salle avait subitement changé ; elle était passée de déserte à remplie à craquer. Bella chercha Jacob parmi la foule mais ne le trouva pas. Bah, au moins, il ne la distrairait pas pendant son service.

Elle se rendit immédiatement au bar, en prenant soin de ne pas choisir celui d'Edward, et y trouva Jasper avec deux verres de Gin Tonic, le regard vague et un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

- Monsieur ? » Fit Bella, attendri par cette scène. Sans doute Jasper venait-il de faire une conquête.

Et quelle conquête mes amis !

- Swan, retourne travailler, et vite sinon je divise de moitié ton salaire. » Souffla Jasper en continuant de sourire dans le vague.

Bella fit la moue et se dirigea vers la table 7 d'un pas lourd.

Finalement, ce job était plutôt simple, en fait, Bella craignait de tout faire tomber et d'inverser les commandes. Il faut dire qu'elle était née avec deux pieds gauches et pourvue d'un don pour tomber n'importe où n'importe quand.

Elle prit la commande en tâchant de sourire, les deux jeunes et ridiculement jolies femmes commandèrent à l'unisson deux gin tonic.

Décidément, cette boisson était à l'honneur ce soir.

- J'arrive tout de suite avec votre commande » Fit Bella toute sourire en se dirigeant vers le bar, bizarrement, les deux jeunes femmes lui disaient quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir où elles les avait vues.

La commande arriva aussitôt. Bella se saisit du plateau, s'apprêtant à le porter à la table 7 quand elle croisa un Jacob plus rouge et à bout de souffle que jamais.

- Be…Bella ? » Bégaya Jacob en immergeant subitement de la foule, ce dernier paressait légèrement anxieux et son regard était fuyant. « J'ai une question à te poser… »

Génial. Les états d'âme de Jacob. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que ton bosse…Enfin… » Balbutia le jeune homme de plus en plus écarlate.

- De quoi ? ! » S'écria Bella, essayant de parler plus fort que la musique ridiculement forte provenant des enceintes.

- Bella, il me semble que ton bosse est gay… »

- Hein ? ! Pourquoi tu voudrais un bosquet frais ? ! » Demanda Bella en manquant de glisser sur une flaque de bière.

- TON BOSSE EST GAY. » Cria Jacob dans un ultime effort.

Le volume sonore ayant baissé brusquement, les paroles de Jacob raisonnèrent dans la pièce lourdement, Bella sous le choc lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait en provenance de la table 7.

Heureusement, le petit monde alentour semblait beaucoup trop ivre pour se préoccuper de ça. A moins que ce ne soit un secret pour personne exceptés eux?

- Mais…Comment tu le sais ? » Susurra Bella en se rapprochant de Jacob.

Non pas que les potins et ragots intéressaient Bella, mais la sexualité du patron, et surtout un patron aussi canon que Jasper Hale, est toujours bonne à savoir.

- Et bien…C'est à dire que…Il…Il m'a dragué. » Souffla Jacob, visiblement en hyper ventilation.

Et même plus que ça d'ailleurs. Mais Jacob ne se sentait pas le cœur à aborder « l'incident du baiser ». Il en eut la chair de poule en y repensant.

Là s'en était trop. Bella sentit le rire qu'elle avait tant retenu toutes ces années lui montait brusquement. Elle se courba légèrement, sentant son ventre se contracter sous l'effet du rire.

Jacob la fusilla du regard, pour ce qui semblait être la première fois de toute sa vie, Jacob Blake n'avait pas du tout, mais alors du tout l'envie de rire.

- Bella, ça suffit, c'est très sérieux. » Persifla Jacob en rougissant de plus belle.

- Hahahaha ! Ooh…Dé…Désolée Jacob mais…Hahaha ! J'en peux plus…Je…Je serai ta demoiselle d'honneur ! »

Jacob grogna et marmonna quelque chose de totalement inintelligible tandis que le rire de Bella planait dans la salle de façon plutôt agréable il fallait le reconnaître.

Enfin, il l'aurait bien reconnu si la cause de ce rire ne le concernait pas.

- Bella, que fais-tu ? » Demanda une voix familière qui fit tressaillir Jacob.

Jasper se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches et les deux amis se retournèrent presque instinctivement. Bella fit de son possible pour ne pas à nouveau pouffer de rire et ses lèvres eurent tellement de mal à se sceller qu'elles formèrent une espèce de rictus moqueur.

- On rigole bien à ce que je vois » Observa Jasper mortellement sérieux, ce qui donna à Bella plus que jamais l'envie de rire.

- Dé…Désolée…Je…Je vais me remettre au travail ! » Répondit tant bien que mal Bella en se baissant pour ramasser les bouts de verre provenant des débris de son plateau encore sur le sol après la fameuse révélation.

Bella s'éloigna le plus vite possible des deux jeunes hommes en gloussant. Jacob la regarda filer et on aurait juré apercevoir une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

- Je…Je crois que je vais la rejoindre. » Murmura malgré lui Jacob en s'apprêtant à filer en quatrième vitesse.

- Déjà ? Que c'est dommage. » Les yeux dorés détaillèrent plus que jamais la carrure impressionnante du jeune quileute qui se maudissait d'avoir mis cette chemise noire trop serrée pour l'occasion.

Jacob hocha la tête, visiblement impatient de fuir le regard pervers du gérant.

- Tu as l'air un peu pâle, ça te dirait une petite danse avec moi ? » Demanda Jasper, l'air de rien, un sourire naissant sur le coin de ses lèvres parfaites.

- Que ? !» S'étrangla Jacob en retenant un juron de surprise.

A cet instant, il sentit une pression sur son bras le tirait vers l'arrière. C'était Bella. La jeune fille ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais elle venait de lui éviter le pire, du moins, le pensait-il.

- Bella, heureusement que tu es là,il… »

- Jacob, il faut que tu retiennes Jasper, c'est important. » Articula Bella dans un souffle.

La jeune fille semblait avoir une idée en tête, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer une direction précise.

Les yeux de Jacob sortirent littéralement de leurs orbites.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Retenir ce type ? » Répéta lentement Jacob l'air plus ahuri que jamais.

- S'il te plait…Je te donnerai ce que tu voudras en échange mais par pitié fais-le ! » Supplia Bella en regardant la foule de monde s'entassait derrière elle.

Et là Jacob commit une erreur irréparable : Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, si doux et implorant.

- Rha daccord ! » Céda Jacob. « Mais c'est…c'est de la prostitution ! »

- Merci ! » Couina Bella en sortant du champ de vision de Jacob.

Une douleur atroce immergea du ventre de Bella. Cette dernière hoqueta de stupeur et lentement, la pupille de ses yeux s'intensifia.

Elle passa subitement de la colère, à la tristesse, en passant par la joie et la stupéfaction.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Et pourquoi se dirigeait-elle droit dans la direction de Edward Cullen dans la ferme intention de…l'embrasser ? !

_A suivre…_

* * *

Tutululu ! Et voilà pour ce chapitre =D

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

On se retrouvera un peu plus tard pour le prochain – vacance oblige !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à reviewer x3

Bisous !


	5. Capsule of mood 2

**Titre** : Superficial

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même.

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : T.

**Note** : Après une attente ô combien éprouvante, après une rentrée des classes ô combien géniale et après des remerciements ô combien mérités, je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et pardonnez moi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourriez trouver au cours de la lecture, une correction est actuellement en cours =D

La prochaine suite sera pour Ma punition, soyez au rendez-vous ^^

Sur ce,bonne lecture ;D

* * *

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Bib** –- _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Ah, le Jacob x Jasper est un couple un peu osé mais pourquoi pas… ? x)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Capsule of Mood** ( _Partie 2_)

La musique commençait à tambouriner dans les oreilles de Bella de la façon la plus agaçante qui soit, la rendant de moins en moins lucide à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir du barman, le cœur palpitant et les mains tremblantes.

Non, personne ne l'obligeait à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre, et personne ne lui dictait sa façon de penser autre que elle-même.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Est-ce une façon de se prouver qu'elle se trouvait dans le faux depuis tout ce temps ? Qu'elle était à l'opposé de son véritable ressenti et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle revoit sa façon d'être ?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Bella n'était pas du genre à obéir à ses pulsions, en fait, on pouvait presque considérer qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se contrôler.

Or là, elle sentait quelque chose naître au creux de sa poitrine, comme une flamme sur le point de jaillir et de la propulser au delà de tout ce qu'elle exècre au plus haut point.

- Et bien Isabella, qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi déterm… »

Edward n'eut même pas besoin – ou plutôt, n'eut même pas le temps – de terminer sa phrase que Bella l'empoigna avec fermeté par le col de telle sorte que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, les épousant de façon presque alchimique.

Leur baiser dura en tout et pour tout une bonne trentaine de secondes, ce qui n'est pas énorme à proprement parlé mais pour Bella Swan, ces trente secondes représentaient sans doute le moment le plus historique de sa vie.

Et accessoirement le plus honteux.

- Qu'est…Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? ! » Haleta Bella en repoussant brusquement ce qui semblait être son partenaire de bisouille.

- Enfin. » Soupira Edward en arrangeant son col. « J'ai bien cru que ta carapace ne tomberait jamais »

Bella écarquilla les yeux, médisante.

En une soirée à peine elle avait écopé d'un uniforme qui – à en juger de plus prés – aurait pu faire office de celui de playmate, d'un baiser échangé avec un Dieu du stade et pour finir d'une carapace dont elle ne voyait absolument pas le rapprochement.

Se pourrait-il qu'Edward la trouve…Coincée ?

Non. Impossible.

Et une révélation, une !

Bella sentit son adrénaline descendre à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation. Son esprit redevenait de plus en plus clair.

Soudainement, elle poussa un cri.

La scène repassa en boucle dans sa tête, tous les détails y étaient inclus, la façon dont ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées quand elle l'avait embrassé, sa détermination inébranlable et même le tremblement de ses doigts après s'être détachée de lui.

Une scène tellement nette, tellement précise que la faculté de pouvoir dénigrer ce « fâcheux » évènement à un fantasme refoulé ou au pire, un rêve prémonitoire, n'était pas envisageable.

- Je…Je… » Bafouilla Bella, sentant la panique venir en elle comme une décharge électrique. « Je…suis désolée. »

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Edward sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur grotesque, d'ailleurs si tu veux réitérer l'expérience n'hésite surtout pas. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur, tiraillée entre l'envie de suivre une nouvelle de ses pulsions –meurtrières cette fois- ou de s'enfuir en courant.

Finalement, elle opta pour la deuxième solution, parce que les tâches de sangs, c'est bien, mais au final c'est bibi qui devra passer la serpillière.

**

- Alors comme ça tu aimes bien les garçons à la peau bronzée ? _Quelle…chance_. » Brailla Jacob, les traits si crispés que l'on aurait cru que son visage allait craqueler d'un instant à l'autre.

Il était posé sur un sofa, un verre de whisky coca à la main, l'autre main libre pour pouvoir _contrer _un geste à la limite du viol.

Posté à proximité, un stupide sourire béat fixé aux lèvres, un bel homme – et accessoirement « plus gay, tu meurs »- dévorait littéralement Jacob des yeux comme si il s'agissait d'une pièce montée sur pieds.

En beaucoup plus doré et légèrement plus appétissant cela dit.

- Oui, j'avoue, je suis un grand fan du genre « musclor à la peau bronzée et au sourire d'ange », Jasper posa un de ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, « un de mes plus grands fantasmes serait d'ailleurs qu'un individu du genre pénètre chez moi en pleine nuit, bondisse sur moi tel un félin et me pren… »

Un couinement retentit vivement, sortant Jasper de ses rêveries. Il provenait de la bouche d'un jeune homme correspondant parfaitement à la description de l'individu fantasmé, à l'exception du fait qu'il était 100% hétéro et que ce scénario ne représentait en rien pour lui un prétexte pour prendre son pied.

Loin, très loin de là.

- Jacob tout va bien ? » Demanda Jasper, l'air faussement inquiet.

Inquiet, mon œil, c'était juste un prétexte pour pouvoir se rapprocher du jeune homme pétrifié, ne sachant plus laquelle de la main au prise avec le whisky ou de celle libre devait agir.

- ça va…c'est juste que… » Minauda Jacob en se penchant pour pouvoir apercevoir son amie et pouvoir enfin s'extirper de ce cauchemar. « C'est juste que je suis assez…pieux. »

Bon, il aurait pu trouver mieux comme excuse pour s'enfuir d'ici en quatrième vitesse, mais à cet instant précis, il était difficile pour Jacob de faire fonctionner son cerveau comme il le faudrait.

Allez savoir pouvoir.

Contre toutes attentes, Jasper sembla se braquer, il se recula légèrement de Jacob, son sourcil gauche levé, symbolisant à merveille l'interrogation qui lui était parvenue.

Le silence régna un instant, le temps pour Jacob de s'imaginait toutes les éventuelles pensées qu'y foisonnaient en ce moment même dans l'esprit tordu du gérant du _SSI_.

- Tu veux dire que tu es toujours…puceau ? » Demanda Jasper, visiblement un peu trop intéressé qu'il ne l'aurait du, en brisant la glace par la même occasion.

_- Non, ça veut juste dire que je suis hétéro, tu comprends ça ? Hé-té-ro._ » Pensa Jacob en retenant un juron, se rendant compte que quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux.

C'est fou ce que le mot « puceau » peut semblait digne d'intérêt de nos jours.

- Mmh… » Jacob fit mine de regarder à droite et à gauche, occultant le fait qu'ils étaient écoutés et épiés de toute part. « Oui, et pour rien au monde je m'autoriserai l'acte charnel. »

Le jeune homme du user de tout son potentiel « sérieux » - et c'est dire si il y en a, du potentiel à ce niveau...- pour ne pas exploser de rire quant aux idioties qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Car il devait bien se l'avouer, Jacob Blake était loin d'être un saint.

Plus loin, tu meurs.

Le quileute épia du coin de l'œil Jasper, s'attendant à une réaction assez négative de sa part.

Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout refroidi par ces propos, au contraire, son expression faciale avait brusquement subi une transformation qui était loin d'être celle qu'attendait Jacob.

En effet, le regard caramel observait plus que jamais le corps agréablement bâti de Jacob. A tel point que le jeune homme sentit ses joues rosirent en se sentant épié de la sorte par ce regard frisant l'indécence.

- Quoi ? » Lâcha-t'il finalement au bout de quelques interminables minutes.

Jasper ne répondit rien. Il se souleva simplement du sofa en continuant à fixer Jacob. Puis il se positionna face à lui, écarta une de ses mèches rebelles de son front. Ce contact fit tressaillir Jacob qui resta pétrifié sur place.

- Rien… Tu es juste… »

Il marqua une pause, comme si il pesait ses mots pour savoir lequel traduirait le plus précisément possiblement le fond de sa pensée.

Finalement, Jasper laissa sa phrase en suspens et se pencha pour se retrouver à juste quelques millimètres du lobe de l'oreille droite de Jacob. Ce dernier demeura perplexe, n'osant même plus bouger. Que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Ce type lui donnait la chaire de poule.

- Je pourrai t'apprendre si tu veux. Je serai même ravi d'être ton premier professeur » Susurra Jasper en laissant un Jacob tétanisé, fixant les enceintes comme si il s'agissait des dernières choses qui pouvaient le rattacher au monde réel.

C'est à cet instant précis que la silhouette fine de Bella déboula dans le champ de vision de Jacob. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir de son état à la limite du coma éthylique et s'en retourna sans demander son reste.

**

- C'est fou ce que les serveuses sont incompétentes de nos jours ! » Lança une voix cristalline en espérant se faire entendre de tous.

Et surtout de _la _personne concernée par ses propos.

- Du calme Rosa', cette jeune fille est nouvelle, tu devrais être un peu plus indulgente » Rétorqua gaiement Alice en clignant des yeux.

Mais Rosalie n'en démorda pas pour autant et se rendit promptement au comptoir sous l'œil à la fois amusé et légèrement agacé de son amie.

- S'il vous plait » Appela vivement la blonde en pinçant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Une brunette apparut derrière le comptoir, la peau si terne et les paupières si tombantes qu'on aurait cru à un véritable zombie.

- Oui ? » Articula comme elle le pouvait Bella en fixant d'un regard tantôt admiratif tantôt las la réplique grandeur nature de Barbie.

La blonde fixa des pieds à la tête son interlocutrice mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

- Cela fait bien vingt minutes que nous attendons notre commande alors j'estime qu'il serait peut-être temps que l'on nous la serve. » Répondit sèchement Rosalie nullement compatissante.

Bella sentit une pointe d'angoisse la piquer à vif.

Pourquoi sa vie ne cessait pas un instant d'être aussi fatigante ? Ne pouvait-elle pas prendre du repos, pour changer ?

Depuis quelque temps, la jeune femme se sentait aspirer par un tourbillon d'évènements qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité et qui l'engloutissait au fur et à mesure des jours.

Et quelque chose lui disait que un certain Edward Cullen n'était pas anodin à tout ça.

- Celui-là alors… » Marmonna Bella en serrant les poings.

- Pardon ? » Glapit Rosalie un tantinet intriguée par le comportement plus que bizarre de la serveuse.

- Non, ce n'est rien, vous disiez ? » Soupira Bella en essayant de revenir à elle avant de se faire virer.

Le visage de Rosalie sembla s'adoucir, elle jeta un léger coup d'œil aux alentours et Bella aurait pu jurer que son regard s'était tourné immédiatement sur la silhouette d'Edward, derrière son comptoir, frottant un verre de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit.

Parce que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire la vaisselle avec autant de sex-appeal, pour sûr.

- Des problèmes de cœur ? Mmh…Cullen j'imagine ? »

Bella cligna des yeux vivement, semblant immergeait d'un cauchemar.

- Vous…Vous connaissez Edward Cullen ? » Demanda Bella la voix hésitante.

- Bien sûr ! Il étudie dans la même université que moi…, Rosalie reposa son regard sur la jeune femme, d'ailleurs vous êtes aussi une étudiante de l'université de Phœnix il me semble. »

Evidemment, le déjà vu était trop réaliste pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la réalité.

Car en effet, Bella se rappelait on ne peut plus précisément d'avoir déjà croisé la jeune femme blonde pouvant prétendre au titre de miss Univers.

- Votre commande, elle sera prête dans un peu moins de cinq minutes. » Fit automatiquement Bella, le sujet commençant à devenir un peu trop épineux pour elle.

- Allons, toute la fac est au courant pour vous deux, vos querelles font le tour du bâtiment ! Il paraîtrait même que vous suivriez une thérapie dirigée par la psychologue…Miss Volturi. » Continua Rosalie visiblement captivée par le sujet.

Bella fit la grimace.

Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait être le centre de toutes les conversations à l'université.

Enfin, il fallait être réaliste, si l'on parlait d'elle c'était uniquement parce qu'il y avait un quelconque rapport avec Edward Cullen.

- Pff, franchement, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il te trouve » Cracha Rosalie en fixant à nouveau la jeune femme d'un regard emprunt au dégoût.

- Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! » Se défendit Bella en rougissant, profondément vexée par les propos que tenait Rosalie.

D'habitude, Bella se fichait éperdument du regard des autres, et toutes les insultes concernant son physique lui passaient par dessus la tête.

Or là, le regard et les propos de Rosalie la faisaient souffrir plus que n'importe qui.

Le fait est qu'elle se sentait clairement inférieure face à elle. Une personne si belle et si attirante n'avait strictement rien à voir avec une personne comme elle, fade et sans aucun intérêt.

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on raconte, persiffla la blonde en prenant appuie sur le comptoir, d'ailleurs avant que tu ne viennes travailler ici, Edward n'était pas barman au SSI. A croire qu'il s'est fait engagé uniquement pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi ! »

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement.

Est-ce vrai ? Edward Cullen, LE Edward Cullen, s'était engagé au SSI uniquement pour passer du temps avec elle ?

Impossible.

Physiquement et moralement impossible.

- Alors un conseil chérie, reprit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge, t'as plutôt intérêt à le garder bien précieusement à tes côtés, ton trésor. »

- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? ! » S'écria Bella en regardant consternée Rosalie tourner des talons.

La jeune blonde s'arrêta et tourna sa tête d'un quart de pouce.

- Ah et oublies les gin tonic, je veux de la vodka pure, et maintenant. »

Et c'est sur un léger tintement de talons haut que Rosalie disparue du champ de vision de Bella, cette dernière plus fatiguée et accablée qu'au paravant.

- Bella… » La voix de Jacob sortit la jeune femme de son flot de pensées obscures.

- Oui ? » Répondit machinalement Bella la voix grinçante.

- Cette soirée est un cauchemar ! » Couina le quileute en s'affalant sur le rebord du comptoir.

Un cauchemar ? Oh non, ça pouvait tout de même être pire quand même…Enfin, c'était du moins ce que Bella se répétait intérieurement pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

- Oh ! Mais t'as vu la fille blonde là bas, on dirait un top modèle ! Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? » Demanda Jacob ayant visiblement reprit du poil de la bête.

Voilà. Là il s'agissait vraiment d'un cauchemar.

- Bella ? Bella ? Youhou, y'a quelqu'un là dedans ? Non Bella…Repose cette bouteille de vodka, tu pourrais me blesser…Bella…BELLA ! »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, n'oubliez pas les reviews =D

La soirée ne va pas tarder à se terminer, le prochain chapitre risque d'être riche en rebondissements ^o^

Bisous !


End file.
